Embrassing Happenings
by DropDeadGoreous
Summary: Ruthie and Martin have beem dating and take there realtionship to the next level warning sexual content


First 7th heaven story

" Your are such a great kisser" Ruthie exclaimed

" Thanks" martins says half heartedly

" You know Martin nobody is home except Kevin and Lucy, but they can't hear us from here…"

"Ruthie you know I want be with you but are u sure because your younger than me and I don't want to pressure u"

" You aren't I made this choice on my own."

" Are u on birth control?"

" No, do u have a condom?"

" No, then we can't do anything sorry"

" Yes we can I know where Kevin keeps his!"

" Okay but as long as they don't see u"

" Okay…"

As Ruthie enters the house she can hear groaning… she is old enough to know that Lucy and Kevin are having fun of their own so it won't be a problem for her or martin to sneak a condom…. So she sneaks into the bathroom and grabs 2 and runs….

Back in the apartment she and martin return to making out..,

Between kisses Martin asks, "Did anyone see u?"

"No"

" Okay but lets take this slow"

" Okay…"

They continue to kiss, Martin pulls off Ruthie's shirt and reveals her blue lacy bra, she returns the favor and pull martins shirt off and soon the pants were gone too, it was evident that Martin's body did not want to take things slow but he knew she was a virgin, he was too but its is different for girls, they were there naked just kissing each other

" Ruthie are u sure u want to do this? I mean we don't have to"

" yes but I want too"

"if your sure"

Martin grabs the condom and rolls it on his penis. Then straddles Ruthie slowly sliding his penis in, she winced in pain as Martin's erect penis slide in and out. He kept going harder and harder but not so hard that Ruthie was in a lot of pain.

In the main house

" That was awesome wasn't it?" Lucy told Kevin

" Yes it was we can do it one more time…" he said suggestively

" Alright but go and get another condom"

Kevin walks into the bathroom and looks at the box, there were two missing

" hey Lucy I am missing two condoms"

" so…… maybe u just miss counted the amount of sex we had…"

" no but isn't Martin and Ruthie in the garage apartment?"

" okay lets go"

Kevin and Lucy walk in only to see Martin Straddling Ruthie

"Oh my gosh! Ruthie!" Lucy said nearly passing out

" Oh my gosh " said Martin immediately getting off Ruthie

" Umm okay Martin can I talk to you?" Kevin asked

" I guess"

"Ruthie I will talk to u" said Lucy understanding her husbands suggestion

" Okay but let me get clothes on"

Kevin and Martin stayed up stairs and Lucy and Ruthie went for a drive

" U had sex with her! She is 15 your 17!" Kevin almost yelled

" K yes we were and we have been dating so I think its okay"

" What about pregnancy or STD's?"

" She was a Virgin and so Was I so STD's are clear! And well pregnancy we used a condom!"

" Condoms are only 97 effective"

" Well at least I wanted to protect her"

" Yes okay but now I have to ask why u couldn't keep your hands off her she is too young!"

" She wanted too so I did ask her twice b4 we did anything"

" Yes but she is only 15, that's the unbelievable part"

"I was gentle"

" That's good but next time keep it in your pants if u care about her u will tell her no!"

" I will try"

" Okay and you're the one who stole the condoms?"

" Well actually Ruthie got them but yes it was us"

" U made Ruthie get them, it Ur responsibility"

" Do I know where u keep the condoms?"

" Good point but still it's hard to believe"

Ruthie and Lucy were driving when Ruthie asked, " where are we going?"

" To the doctor and we are having a little chat about this"

" Your not mom but why the doctor?"

" To get u on birth control"

" What I am 15 I don't need that yet"

" Well I think u just proved to me and Kevin and Martin you do"

" Okay fine but I don't want to talk about the sex"

" But we are going too"

" No its my own thing"

" Are u guys the one who used Kevin and my condoms?"

" Yes and all I have to say is we did use protection I think u should credit us for that!"

" Yes that good but I have got to ask was it good?"

" Eww Lucy no I am not answering that"

" Oh come on we are sisters"

" Yea but that likes me asking u if sex is good with Kevin…"

" It is good with Kevin come on Ruthie tell me I won't tell mom"

" Promise"

"Promise"

" It was pretty good but it hurt we he first went in and a little while, O God why am I telling u this…"

" Ruthie I wanted to know and if you're embarrassed to tell me then maybe u shouldn't be doing it"

" You don't tell me about yours and Kevin's first time"

" No but we were married and it allowed when u are married"

" But if I am going to tell you then u got to finish telling me"

" U won't tell Kevin right"

" Well I think he is getting Martin's side right now so he knows"

" Fine but u tell me first"

" Well okay Kevin wasn't technically a virgin when we first had sex and yes it hurt because your vagina isn't…."

" Eww Lucy that it Ur done"

" K but are u going into the room with me to talk to the doctor? And are u going to tell mom that I am on birth control or even doing things with Martin?"

" Yes I will go in with u and I would never tell mom unless u were pregnant!"

" But I am not"

Later in the doctors office Dr. Benson greets Ruthie and Lucy " Hi Ruthie, Lucy what can I do for you two today?"

" Ruthie is in need of birth control"

" Alright if u feel the need for it but I need to do a quick exam first, Ruthie here is a gown, please take everything off, Lucy its Ruthie's choice whether u stay or not."

Dr. Benson left the room and Lucy asked, " Can I stay?"

" Okay because I am scared but u have to stay by my head!"

" Okay"

Dr. Benson came back in and instructed Ruthie to lye down and put her feet in the stirrups

Ruthie did as she was told

" Aright Ruthie it am just going to lightly touch you and do a visual inspection then a manual."

" Oh this is embarrassing"

" Your fine Dr. Benson see these thing every day"

" Lucy is right it's nothing to be ashamed of."

" Just do what u need too"

" Ruthie I see you have some tearing and that you have had intercourse recently."

" yes she has, Kevin and I walked…."

" Lucy he doesn't need the story! but yes I have, I had sex today"

" Alright that would explain the tearing and bleeding"

" I'm bleeding?"

" Yea u just broke ur hymen, that's why it was painful"

" Lucy stay by my head and stop commenting"

" Alright so I am going to feel inside now it may be a little tender"

" Okay…"

Dr. Benson Felt her Vagina and her cervix and around her genital area and wrote her a birth control prescription.

While at the drug store Lucy explained "I didn't do this as a sign you could continue having sex with Boys but I can't control what you do so I was only being responsible for u."

" Yea right u were having fun embarrassing me"

" No I get that done too"

" Can we just go home"

The pharmacist hand her, her prescription and back at the house Martin and Kevin are still the only ones home so they go up for a chat all four of them.

" hi sweetie" said Kevin

" hi" replied Lucy

" Where did u girls go?" asked Kevin

" To the Doctors" Lucy said

" What everything okay?" Martin said panicked

" Yes Ruthie just had to get some birth control"

" Martin didn't need to know that!" Ruthie said embarrassed

" I nothing to be embarrassed about Lucy takes Birth control" said Kevin

" Yes but I don't know it just is" said Ruthie

" but this doesn't mean you guys can have sex, Lucy was just being responsible for Ruthie" said Kevin

" I know and after this I am a little shaken up" said Martin

" lets all go for ice cream" said Kevin

" alright" they all replied

" but ur guys aren't telling Annie and Eric right?" martin asked

" No but u guys have to be careful"

" K thanks"

Two weeks later

" Martin we have the house to our selves again…"

" Umm Ruthie remember how much trouble we got in last time…"

" Yea but no one is home this time…"

"I really want to say yes but I can't"

" I am now on birth control so know one will suspect it since we don't have steal a condom,"

" I know but…"

Ruthie kisses Martin

" There does that change you mind?"

" No I can't"

" Come on be a Man"

" No"

Ruthie starts to kiss Martin deeply and removes his shirt Martin reminds her that they shouldn't be doing this but she keeps going kissing him while she removes his pants, his body want to do it but he can't, then something inside clicks and he removes her shirt to reveal that same lacy blue bra he has seen last time.

"Ruthie are u sure know one is home?"

" Yes mom and dad are in new York visiting Matt and Kevin and Lucy are at the doctors office."

" Okay but we better be quick…"

" Quick…? Lets just do it"

Once again they find themselves down to nothing, Ruthie tell martin " I want to be on top this time!"

" Really ? Okay…"

So she gets on top and rides him, he caresser her soft body while she bounces on top. She liked this time better she was pain free and worry free about anyone catching her.

After they were done they talked for a bit…

" So was it better this time?" she asks martin

" Yea it was pretty good"

" Good"

" I didn't hurt you this time did I?"

" no that only a first time thing"

" Okay good"

" We should get dressed before someone see us…."

" Good idea"

They got dressed and headed down to the kitchen only to find to their convenience Kevin and Lucy only this time it was less graphic.

" Look at the sonogram" said Kevin to Ruthie

" aww its soo cute"

" Yea its cute" said Martin

" What did u guys do while we were gone?"

" We just went to the promenade." Martin said quickly

" Really? Then why are u faces beet red?" Lucy asked

" Did u guys have sex again?" Kevin asked in a very serious tone

" No we learnt out lesson!" said Ruthie almost shouting

" Well just to be sure Kevin is going to talk to you Ruthie" Lucy said suggestively to her husband

Kevin was thinking oh know not the talk again….

" Alright Ruthie lets go"

"Go where?"

" To the apartment"

" Okay"

Once they were up stairs Kevin started interrogating Ruthie, because he is a cop this comes naturally to him

" Didn't we tell u last time you shouldn't be having sex at 15?"

" Yes and we didn't say we had sex today!"

" No but we can tell, we are grown adults and Lucy and I have sex so we know what we are talking about."

" Its not like I am pregnant!"

" Maybe you are birth control and condoms aren't completely effective."

" K I will tell u when I get my period"

" Okay…"

" Its nothing to be uncomfortable about I mean u have sex with Lucy so u must be comfortable enough with this topic especially since u guys are pregnant!"

" Yea but we are married so just tell me when u get it and then I will get off your case"

" I will but I don't know why u are so concerned about me being pregnant!"

Ruthie walked out of the room a little embarrassed about talking to Kevin about her period but if that will get him off her back then she would tell him

In the kitchen Lucy was talking to Martin….

" Didn't Kevin tell u no sex with her!"

" I told her no!"

" so what she just climbed on top of u?"

" Basically"

" Okay but next time u do this I will tell mom and dad!"

" Okay we won't do it again"

"Good"

Ruthie and Kevin came back in the kitchen and told Lucy and Martin that Ruthie would tell Kevin when her period came.

Three weeks later

Kevin found Ruthie upstairs in Lucy and his room and asked " so…. You haven't said anything to me about your umm your uh period"

" Yea so I haven't got it yet"

" are we expecting it anytime now"

Ruthie just then burst out in tears; Kevin came over immediately to hug her when she sobbed, " Kevin it was supposes to come last week, Ur right I am pregnant!"

" Don't cry I will go to the drug store and pick u up a pregnancy test and it will be out secret, I promise,"

" What ur not even going to say anything about me and Martin?"

" I think this speaks for its self and u need someone to turn too"

" Thanks"

Kevin went out and bought Ruthie a Test but when he brought it home Martin was in the kitchen and he had the urge to tell him to bring the bag up to Ruthie she would explain but he asked Martin to come with him upstairs.

" Why do u want me upstairs?"

" Just come with me"

Kevin saw Ruthie sitting on his bed and threw the bag at her and suggested Martin goes in the Bathroom with her. Martin still not knowing what this was about said yes and they walked into the bathroom and she told him everything. Martin sat there in disbelief; he might have a child. Ruthie tried to stay calm as the read the instructions of the test and asked martin to leave the bathroom, so martin walked out and sat on the bed after Ruthie was done he looked at her until the buzzer rang signaling it was time to look at the test

The results were in they looked it was positive!

" Martin what are we going to do?"

" Umm I donno isn't there uh like a chance that could be a false positive?"

" Yea maybe we should check with a doctor…"

" Yea okay I will drive u there"

" Ur coming in the room u know that right?"

" Oh okay"

In the doctors office Dr. Benson called them back and once again Ruthie was asked to strip down to nothing but a hospital gown, and Dr. Benson did his exam then asked for a blood and urine sample.

When the results were in Martin was asked to leave then room in which Ruthie thought was suspicious, but it turns out she wasn't pregnant and the doctor just wanted to talk to her about her period and thought she would be embarrassed with martin in the room.

So it ended well in that department for them but the sex stopped at least for a little while.


End file.
